


MSG Celebration

by Jayme_Wolfe01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayme_Wolfe01/pseuds/Jayme_Wolfe01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have just finished their Madison Square Garden concert. They celebrate the best way they know how!</p>
            </blockquote>





	MSG Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking and reading!! It means so much to me!! This is my first smut I've ever written so please go easy on me!

“Thank you New York City!!” Liam screams into the microphone. It’s the end of the Madison Square Garden concert and the boys are standing together in the middle of the stage. 

After a few more minutes of thanking the crowd and saying ‘I love you’ to them, One Direction ran off the stage and headed towards their dressing room. As soon as the door was closed, Louis picked up Harry and held him up against the wall while proceeding to make out with him. Niall rolled his eyes at them while changing into more comfortable clothes. Niall was completely spaced out so he jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

“It’s just me babe.” Zayn whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. Niall snuggled back into his chest. 

“I love you Z.” Niall told him.

“I love you to.” Zayn replied back.

“Hey! What about me?” Liam asked appearing in front of them. 

“We love you too.” Niall said wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck pulling him towards the two. The three stood together contently for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Boys! We have to get back to the hotel!” Paul yelled threw the barrier. 

“Alright! We’ll be out in a sec!” Liam yelled back. Zayn looked over to Louis and Harry and threw a pair of jeans at them. 

“Oi! We got to leave. Get dressed!” He told them when they looked over. Once everyone was ready, they left the arena with Paul in the lead.

 

*****

When One Direction entered the two bedroom suite; Louis and Harry immediately headed to their room hand-in-hand with giggles escaping their mouth. Niall rolled his eyes playfully again at the two before squealing loudly when he was suddenly picked up by Zayn.

“Let’s have a little celebration of our own yea?” Zayn asked while walking towards the last bedroom with Liam following, smirking deviously. 

 

*****

Zayn put Niall on the bed and pulled both of their clothes off. Niall then looked up at Zayn and Liam, (who was naked as well), through his eyelashes. 

“I like how he tries to look all innocent, when we know he’s anything but.” Liam says looking over at Zayn.

“I know.” Zayn replies before wrapping Liam up in his arms and kissing him hard. After a couple of minutes they hear a whimper. They both look down to see Niall fisting his erection with a pout adorning his face. 

“Aww, do you need attention babe?’ Zayn asks while pushing Niall to lay down on the bed and climbing on top of him. While kissing Niall’s neck, he holds his hips down so Niall won’t move. Liam starts to fist Niall’s erection while sucking on a nipple. 

“Liam… Zayn…” Niall moans in both appreciation and exasperation for not being able to move.

“Do you think you can take both of us tonight love?” Zayn whispers to Niall while pulling back to look at him then at Liam.

“Uh… yea.” Niall whispers back.

“You sure? You don’t have to..” Liam cuts in.

“I want to.” Niall smiles up at them. Liam and Zayn smile back. 

*****

Zayn pulls Niall up so he can make out with him while they are both on their knees. Zayn bends down and takes Niall into his mouth at the same moment that Liam enters a slicked up finger into Niall. 

“Oh.. oh god yes.. right there.” Niall whimpers.

 

*****

“I’m ready.” Niall says after a few minutes of rocking back between Liam’s 4 fingers and Zayn’s mouth. Liam takes his fingers out of Niall and lays on his back. Niall straddles him with the help of Zayn’s hands on his hips from behind. Zayn grabs Liam’s erection and continues to help Niall slide onto Liam.

“Oh.. so good.” Niall moans throwing his head back onto Zayn’s shoulder. Liam and Zayn smile at each other as Liam starts to tug on Niall’s erection and Zayn helps Niall go up and down. Zayn then starts to put his slicked up fingers inside of Niall, going in and out in rhythm with Liam. Eventually after getting 4 fingers inside, he knew Niall was ready by the way he was moaning and shaking. He got Niall to lay forward on Liam while starting to push in next to Liam, both of them squeezing Niall’s hands when he starts to whimper. Zayn stays still once he’s bottomed out until Niall nods and says “Go.” Liam and Zayn picked up a steady pace which only became faster after hearing Niall.

“Ahhh…” Niall moaned. “I love you guys. Oh, faster.. harder..” Niall squeezed both of their hands while trying his hardest to rock back and forth in between them. Zayn reaches around Niall and starts to fist him. After only a few tugs Niall comes undone; coming hard on Liam’s chest. Him tightening on Liam’s and Zayn’s erections is what leads them to come inside of him. Zayn slowly eases out of Niall; Liam doing the same afterwards. Niall snuggles in between Liam and Zayn before giving them both deep loving kisses. 

“I love you guys so much. You’re the best boyfriends anyone could ask for.” Niall whispers before falling asleep. 

“We love you to Niall.” They say back in unison.

“I love you.” Liam says over Niall’s head. 

“I love you too.” Zayn replies. They share a kiss before cuddling up to Niall and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! I have some preferences and imagines up there if you would like to read them!! Thanks again loves!!


End file.
